City of Devils
Doctor of the Dead "So, I noticed you're wearing a pink shirt." Takeko said to Amon, who was being carried on Black's back "Good to see you're not wearing depressing colors all the time.". "Grandpa gave it to me." Amon replied "I needed a shirt because somebody decided it'd be funny to take my shirt away.". "Hey, what can I say? I like seeing skin." Black whimsically replied. "You're weird and scary." Cobra said to Black, blocking off from hearing anything going on in her head. "We're here." Black said, as everyone reached a small house with a grey hut, and a sign on the door saying "Closed" written in red over "Open". Black kicked the door open, walking into the small clinic "Hey, Dr. Necro, get your ass out here, Amon's dying again.". "I'm not dying..." Amon mumbled. "What speaketh the woman in Black?" A feminine voice echoed inside the clinic's darkly lit rooms, giving off a dignified vibe to her tone. "Levi, get your shit-tier fashion out here, Amon is dying again." Black called out to the woman, "Levi". "Levi?" Erza perked, asking. "Oh, yeah, it's Levi with an I, not Y." Amon said to Erza, clarifying the difference between Levi and Levy. "Wouldn't it be pronounced 'Lee-vai'?". "...Maybe?". "Amon is dying again?" A woman lit up the lights in the clinic, revealing herself, wearing her purple suit with frills, on her sleeves end, a red bowtie around a white collar on her neck. She wore a pair of glasses, infront of her red eyes, her black hair tied in a wild, spikey fashion, while a bra seemed to be missing, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Probably the first thing everyone noticed. "What is it this time?". "Poison, Arachno. You already cracked this one." Black replied. "Put him on the table." Levi said, gesturing to the operation table, where Black placed Amon to lie down. Levi grabbed a pair of surgical gloves "Describe the symptoms.". "I can't move. That's about it...". "Ah." Levi put the syringe back on the table, adjusting her glasses "Well that's unfortunate! I was looking forward to a full-body operation.". "Amon, you have aquaintances with odd doctors." Erza noted. "You can't be a licensed doctor, right?" Midnight asked "I don't recall a doctor looking forward to surgery.". "That's because she's the nurse." A pale-skinned man entered through a different room, rubbing the back of his head in irritation, adjusting his glasses over his scarred and stitched face "Dumbass." The man said, walking up to Amon "Did anything change about you?". "Yo, Necro, how are things?" Black greeted the doctor, Necro. "Black, did you do this?" Necro asked Black "What, did you hide it in your chest, or his food?". "Oh, no no no. I didn't poison him! Hahaha, no, no, it was...it was that glasses twat, what was his name?". "Arachno." Amon replied to Arachno. "Oh, you dealt with him and lived? Impressive." Necro said, puitting on surgical gloves "I'll try and counter-act the poison. So far it just seems to be paralysis but it could have other detrimental effects.". "Uh, if we can ask" Erza spoke "who is this Arachno? Why did he attack us?". "Arachno's a pain is what he is." Black said, as Necro began to check up Amon "He's one of the high-profile assassins in Bosco.". "Not much of an assassin if he revealed himself so easily..." Cobra noted. "It is a bit weird he'd do that. But I guess you can chalk that up to arrogance." Black said, taking off her glasses "Clearly, he did have us in his clutches, what with holding everyone in the bar hostage.". "Couldn't you have just...gotten him from behind like...unseen?" Cobra asked "You're an assassin too.". "I am." Black replied "Who said I didn't try to? He already knew I was there. He boobie trapped the place already. Why do you think it worked so perfectly? Confronting head on bought us some time. I couldn't do anything against the wars. Even I'd lose my fingers." Black rolled up her sleeves, revealing stitches across her arms "I should know, I've been through that.". "You're lucky I have a certain modicum of likeness to you. Otherwise I would've let your arms rot right off on the streets." Necro snided towards Black. "You mind not talkin' when checking me for poison..." Amon asked of Necro. "Eh, we've done this like this always.". "Implying I didn't have to ask you to pull out a scalpel you forgot in me once." It is safe to assume Amon misses Lamia being his doctor. "You're so mean, Amon. I saved your lives many a times." Necro said, injecting a syringe into his arm "Like today, I saved your motorskills.". Amon's body began to move again, first his fingers, moving to his arms and legs, eventually allowing him to get up, sitting on the table "Ugh...". "How are you feeling?" Erza asked. "..." Amon didn't reply, fainting before he could utter a word, landing back on the table. "Oh, the side-effects kicked in." Necro said "He'll be up later. You kids want some tea?". "I'll go make some now, Dr. Lovejoy." Levi said, saluting before going to the kitchen. "Apologies for Levi, she's a bit too into her job. Really, I think she's just into it for the blood." Necro said, placing a cigar in his mouth before lighting it "So, Amon made some new friends while he was away?". "You can say that. Pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Erza said, being the first to stretch her hand out for a handshake "I am Erza Scarlet.". "...Right. What about you kiddies, you wanna say somethin'?" Necro referred to the Oracion Seis "You, buddy, seem to have a crude treatment on your arm.". "It's nothing." Midnight said. "No." Necro walked up to Midnight "You're risking an infection there, bud. Sit on the other table, I'll take care of it. Stitch it proper. Gonna guess your arm isn't with you?". "No." Midnight replied. "Well, no biggy." Necro said "Ah, Takeko, I haven't forgotten you either. Where's Zakura?". "Master Zakura had to go talk buisness with Francesca. Mainly explain why we engaged Arachno before it can be used against us." Takeko replied to Necro, leaning against a nearby stand. Necro breathed out, smoke following suit "I guess you guys can't be here on vacation ever.". "Uh, who's Francesca?" Cobra asked. "Huh? You kids don't know?" Everyone shook their head in response "Gee, Black, what are you telling these kids?". "I'm back! With tea!" Levi said, returning with a tray of hot tea, as well as glass cups for everyone. "Thanks you, Levi." Necro said, pouring himself a cup of tea "Look, all you kids gotta know is...". "We're not kids, you know." Midnight said to Necro, cutting him off. "Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, point is; Francesca is among the three big bosses here. Songbird and Wight are the other ones." Necro explained, taking a sip of his tea "Whew, that's the good stuff...". "Wait, aren't they the ones you're trying to overthrow, Black?" Erza asked Black, recalling her plans. "Oh, is that what you're trying at, eh?" Takeko grinned towards Black. "Yep, it's gonna be great, kiddies." Black said, admitting to Takeko "Haha, go ahead and tell Franky, if you want, she'll probably be more concerned about the fact Amon is with me.". "What does Amon have to do with this?" Erza intervened. "Eh? He has everything to do witht his. You recall, don'tcha? One final job." Black said to Erza, her grin widening "Sadly though, it requires alotta snoopin'. So far, he's gotten to Wight, Song and Franky, now all that's left is to see how he's going to carry out what they told him." Black explained, seeming almost mocking "Innit nice? Knowing he's been seeing the biggest piles of shit this country has to deal with behind your backs?". "Black, be nice." Necro said "Don't drive off more of Amon's friends away.". "You know those shit-heads weren't his friends!" Black turned to Necro, snapping "They were just tryna get to close so they can chop his head off! Why, I say, if it was up to me, I'd go 'round town and, oh wait, I already took care of them. Because I always do.". "E-...Even if Amon was doing that, I'm sure he had good reason!" Erza replied to Black "Keeping something like that secret makes sense. They're crime lords, they...". "They already knew you were here." Black said "You think Bosco is some run-of-the-mill, corrupt country? Nah, kids, Bosco is a place where secrets are a sin. You can't sneak around here. You need to leave your spot every month or so to stay undetected. Need to always stick to the shadows, talk to no one, basically abandon everything that'll make you happy, be paranoid of everything and everyone. If you cross the border, everyone will know you're here." Black chuckled, putting her glasses back on "Amon wasn't trying to keep you safe. Amon wasn't gettin' back to the cycle. You know what they say, don'tcha? Old habits die hard.". "That's enough out of you." Necro said "Are you trying to give Amon enemies now?". "Hey, c'mon, a bit of joking around doesn't kill anyone." Black said, cackling a bit "It just makes you re-consider.". "You'll have to try harder than that then." Midnight said, putting on a snide grin towards Black "So what if he hid some secrets? You're not very familiar with us, eh? We were arguably worse." He calmly pointed towards the other Oracion Seis "We had more ambitious goals. You were just small-time crooks compared to us. A six-man guild, part of the Balam Alliance, and...with a greater scope, and a better grasp, on our dreams.". "Heh, so you were part of something with a big name, good for you." Black snarked back "I guess I should give you cred, you lost to an alliance of two guilds, your entire plans went down the gutter, and even you, went down into a dark, deep prison, where you didn't get to see the light of day, right? You have a nice body-count too, right? Tell me, how much did you get from snapping someone's ne-...?!". "Enough!" Erza shouted, quieting down everyone. "Er-...". "No! I've heard enough of you both!" Erza snapped at Midnight, turning back to Black "I don't know what history you share with Amon, and I agree I've known him for barely a modicum of time compared to you, but even so! I have no right to impede on whatever Amon might do, even if it's behind our backs. He isn't trying anything malicious against us, is he?". "..." Black stared at Erza, adjusting her glasses. "Is. He?". "...He doesn't want you here anymore just so you won't get caught up in this mess." Black replied to Erza, stretching her hand towards her, her index finger inches away from her forehead "Amon knows what this country can do to people, and as do I. I can't say for sure, but, he probably wants you to stay out of whatever buisness is going on, for your own good.". Erza smiled, sighing in relief "Then Amon is just looking out for us in the end, he's not intending on suddenly backstabbing us.". "Listen, kid." Black said, her tone changing, while her expression twisted to what can be described as simple disgust "Drop that righteousness, it won't do you any good here. Spend a month here, and go through just one alley, and you'll find the abhorrence of humanity at its finest. Then come back to me with your half-assed speeches you can make up.". "I'm not an idiot." Erza replied, glaring at Black, her tone indicating she is being serious "Having a good idea and good sense of justice doesn't make me any less than you or anyone else's ideals. The matter of our ideas clashing is a bit inveitable though.". "...Keh, bunch of brats." Black said, pulling her hand away from Erza's face, turning away "I'm gonna take a nap. You shit heads rest up too. I don't wanna hear you cranky in the morning.". "It's barely sunset.". "Night." Black said, slamming the door behind her, leaving everyone behind. "That wasn't even the bedroom." Necro said "I honestly have no idea what that room is.". "You feeling alright?" Cobra asked Erza. "I'm fine." Erza replied, breathing out "So, Dr. Lovejoy, how long is Amon going to be out?". "Not long. He'll be up in a few hours." Necro replied "Anyway, the tea'll get cold. Have some." Necro said, offering everyone tea once more, this time seeming more inclined. Everyone took a cup of tea, taking a sip together, and calming down. Levi proceeded to check up on Midnight's arm, stitching up much better, preventing any infection from spreading on his stub. It's Raining Opening his eyes, Amon rubbed his eyes, feeling tired and sweaty. He sat on the table, stretching as he hunched over "..." Looking around, he saw only Necro sitting on a lone chair, sipping tea "What hour is it?". "Almost midnight." Necro replied, continuing to read the newspaper "Did you know a pig once got drunk around her and picked a fight with the bar owner? They say he won, but that's only 'cause no one found the pig.". Amon took a moment to let things sink in, ignoring Necro's random trivia. He got off the table, quickly noticing he's missing his top again "Oh, goddammit...". "Levi didn't do anything, I just needed to check your scars. Some weren't treated well, dumbass." Necro assured Amon "Your friends are sleeping in the guest room. You got a knack for making friends. So much for the lone wolf act, eh?". Amon ignored Necro, walking up to a window, seeing the full moon obscured by the clouds "It's gonna rain tonight...". "It rains almost everyday in Bosco. There's a reason they call it the Crying Country. It's ashamed of its own corruption, maybe? Or it's just the weather, a high concentration of clouds, water and vapor, making it rain more often than it has any right to." Necro sarcastically said "I don't know, I'm a doctor, not a scientist.". "Necro..." Amon spoke "Did...I don't recall everything...being like this.". "Hm? What do you mean?". "I don't remember...everything being...pleasant." Amon said "I got to reunite with everyone, I saw Song, Sasha, Franky and even Max...I...actually missed them you know. I left this country wanting to have a family of my own, when in reality, I had Lynda and everyone as my family...". Necro silently took a sip of his tea, having no response to Amon. "Maybe I was too focused on the negatives..." Amon sighed, rubbing his eyes again, before grabbing a nearby blue shirt, putting it on and beginning to button it up "Maybe I exaggerated everything?". "Say you did." Necro asked Amon "What then? What will you do then?". "..." Amon cracked his knuckles "I think...I'm going to finally leave this country at peace.". "At peace, you say? You're going to just...walk away this time?". "I'm going to take everyone and go home. I miss my kids, and wife...and...". "You got a dumbass smile on your face." Necro said, pointing out Amon's smile, the lack of bandages exposing his expressions. Amon covers his mouth, hiding his mouth behind his hand "...I'm a dumbass.". "I've been saying that for years though..." Necro said, irritated. "I need to get home after tonight." Amon said "Goddammit, I feel...I feel like a huge ass right now.". "Hit an epiphany, I'm assuming." Necro deduced "Wanna share?". "Hahaha, I...I don't have any reason to be sad, I don't...I have no obligation to anyone here..." Amon chuckled, barely holding back his laughter, as if realizing what was infront of his face his entire life "Necro...I'm happy.". "...Good." Necro said "Want some tea before you go?". "I'm fine, thanks." Amon said "I need to...I think I'll go to one more thing, before I leave.". "I thought you were done.". "Eh, it's a favor, I guess. Leave on a good note for Wight." Amon said, putting down a piece of paper on the table "I'll be back in the morning.". "Amon." Necro stopped Amon before he could leave "...Get a coat, I have one in the closet. You'll get cold.". "Ah, thanks." Amon grabbed the coat, a light-coloured grey color with fur trimmings on the hoodie "Huh, kinda comfy.". "One more thing.". "Hm?" Necro tossed over a roll of bandages to Amon, gesturing at his face "Oh, haha, thanks. I uh...I got distracted...Hm. Right. See ya in the morning.". Amon exited the clinic, teleporting over to the top of a building, getting a good aerial view of everything. He made his way through the buildings, teleporting from one rooftop to another, eventually topping off at the arrival of a hotel, perfectly landing on its roof "Now..." Amon grabbed onto a pipe, using it to slide down, eventually reaching a large sliding door, one that had a large balcony accompanying it. Amon landed onto it, peeking into the room. All lights were off, and the fancy pent-house seemed empty "Hm." Amon teleported into the room, carefully inspecting the area "Okay, I just need to find the Captain and..." Amon halted, beginning to realize what he's doing so casually. He sat down, rubbing the back of his head, and looking around, trying to find any kind of pictures hanging around "...What am I doing?". "Killing. Assassination. What you always do." Gram said to Amon. "..." Amon glanced aside, seeing one framed picture on the table. He reached out to it, holding it in his hand as he looked into it. The room was dark, so he needed to squint to get a good look at it. Amon's eyes widened as he saw the people in the photo more clearly. A sword cut over his shoulder, making its way next to his head "Put it back." A mature, feminine voice said. "That...voice." Amon said, turning around, seeing the woman, who possessed flowing blonde ahir "Petra...". "Amon...?" The woman, Petra said. Qucikly, she removed her blade from Amon's shoulder, helping him get up in a panic "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! Why...Why are you alive?" Petra asked Amon. "Petra..." Amon repeated, suddenly hugging the woman in a tight embrace "I'm sorry...". "..." Petra hugged Amon back, giving him a pat on the back "You wanna talk about it?" Petra asked, to which Amon nodded. One More Song Songbird sat in his office, coughing as he stretched his wing, flapping it as a form of minor exercise. He sighed, lying back against his chair, rubbing his shoulder in pains "I'm not getting any younger...What a faulty statement. Why would I need to regain my youth?" Songbird said to himself. He leaned forth, holding his hands together, as he seemed focus. "How long do I have?" Songbird asked, a gleam of Arachno's glasses shinning through the dark corners of the room, the sound of blood dripping ringing loudly in Song's ears. "I would...50 seconds." Arachno replied, as if chatting with an old friend "Don't try to use them to kill me. Extreme movement and effort will only quicken the process.". "I do not intend to waste my time like this." Songbird replied, opening a drawer "You're not worth those cheap accomodations given half-heartedly at holidays." He pulled out a piece of paper, placing it on the desk, as he began poking holes in specific areas of the paper with his claw. "A final message? Really? That's the most cliche response ever." Arachno mockingly said "Atleast try and be original, or at the very least, go out in a blaze of glory.". "Idiot." Songbird said to Arachno, continuing uninterrupted "Do you think assassins die and the entire city hears of it? We're like sparks in a bigger flame. We help fuel it through what we do, raise it. All we do is merely small jobs for a greater scale goal. We don't have any "names" to take and go down with, we have no "legends" to tell. When we die, no one mourns us, because we are just small burning sparks of fire that come and go.". "Hah, that may be your opinion, but, I disagree." Arachno said "I am going to do much more. My father is trying to, but the difference is, my father is an old fool, he has no clue what he's even doing. A good case for that is bringing Amon into this. It was a mistake, just...a nuisance.". "He doesn't belong here anymore." Songbird replied "But, Amon has something you will never have, not in a million years, Arachno. And do you know what that is?". "What? What could I possibly want from him? Is it compassion? A conscience? What, what can he possibly have that I can't get? Skill? Ability? Body count?!" Arachno exclaimed, becoming increasingly frustrated. "So much for the man of a thousand plans..." Songbird said, stopping what he was doing, flipping the paper, as he poked his head in a mocking manner towards Arachno "Why do you think this poison only caused paralysis to his body, when it is undoing my life?". "...". "Hahaha..." Songbird chuckled, holding his hands together once more, and resting his head against them "He has...". Arachno breathed in, inhaling as he heard Songbird's final words, the tone of mockery, the sound of his bones cracking for the last time, and his wing calming down. He heard it all clearly, gritting his teeth in irritation. "Simply...demon...". Arachno slammed his fist on the desk, leaving a mark on it as his anger became clear "And what of it?! It's mere blood! It means nothing! Inherent skill is nothing when put face to face against pure hard work, accompanied by talent, irrefutable, god-given talent!" Arachno angrily exclaimed at Songbird "Amon may be a demon, but I am something far greater, than whatever he can have, because it is nothing, nothing, compared to...!" Arachno halted, his expression changing to shock when he realized, Songbird hasn't moved, hasn't breathed once. The crime lord, the feared boss and teacher of assassins, Songbird has died. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice